Stars
by Unsuspected
Summary: The stars were always there for Zoë.


The stars were always there for Zoë. They guided her, and comforted her. The stars were consistent.

The stars were there for Zoë when she was helping the boy she swore never to speak of again. They shone clear and bright for the world to see on the chilling nights they met. The moon cast a soft streak of light on their faces as she whispered her plans into the darkness. The stars twinkled just barely enough for her to make out the half-blood's face as she held out a white brooch for the boy to take. They were gleaming then.

Like pearls, the stars hung above Zoë as she avoided who she once considered family. She was now an outcast. At that moment the stars, still more beautiful, were home for Zoë. They were her friends, leading her out of the world of her sisters' rude comments, her abandonment, and the demigod's betrayal. The stars made it clear who she must find. Artemis. Zoë was sure that she must find the goddess and her Hunters and become a part of them, a part of their family. There she would not be shunned.

Her search for them, of course, was filled with stars. Light silver and kind, the stars showed her where to look. Sometimes, the stars even made the girl smile into the nothingness of night and the bitter cold of winter that was nothing like what she was used to experiencing. The serene lights were enough to keep her moving, making her irritated when daylight arrived. Their glow was undeniably breathtaking and enviable, sometimes gold if you caught them at just the right angle. Zoë also appreciated the peace of the stars and wished that she was among them.

Eventually, as the glow was fading again from the silvery stars—one of Zoë's least favorite times of day—she found the Hunters. It felt unimaginably right after she had spoken to the goddess and taken the pledge that made her feel a thousand times stronger than she ever had. She had a real family now, with real sisters that never turned their backs on her. It was the stars that led her to this perfection.

Over time, Zoë noticed how much brighter the stars she cherished became near the goddess. Their glow was more pure, with a soft and comforting feeling like a warm blanket. The stars were easy to notice and appreciate, even to mortals, but Zoë adored and even respected them. The slivery-gold light was always so much grander with the goddess, Lady Artemis, close by. Never flickering, fading, or becoming dull. It was utter perfection, and Zoë loved it, how constant they were, especially with Lady Artemis.

But sometimes, perfection fades. Just as it had with the hero, the loveliness of the stars was slowly disappearing over time. When the goddess was temporarily absent, the stars became more unclear, and there were fewer of them visible in the sky. Pollution, Zoë learned from a fellow huntress that had recently joined, was the cause of their disappearance. Humans, apparently, had done this to her beloved stars. When she first heard this, a single tear traced down her caramel-colored cheek, remembering all those stars had been for her. Now they were simply memories, lost forever in dust and oil that filled the atmosphere so tragically. If only the stars shone with the same energy, brightness, and entire certainty that they had before.

The quest. The stars kept her on track then. They seemed so much more distant now, but they reminded the maiden of her goal: to be a part of them. She already knew she would die in the process of this quest. Immediately after hearing the startling prophecy from the Oracle, Zoë was aware that she would be the one to fulfill the final line. Her father, Atlas, would cause the girl's death. To her, it was instantly obvious. She would face this prophecy, though, not run away from it, like some would. Zoë would go into it bravely. With any luck, she'd be able to save Artemis and become part of the lovely world of stars first. Until that happened, however, Zoë would travel with Bianca, her fellow huntress; Grover, the satyr with the supposed tracking skills; Thalia, the ridiculous girl who thought she knew everything, when in reality knew nothing; and Percy, the stupid boy that held the sword. And the stars that she adored. They would never leave the Hunter.

The stars stayed with her as she died. There they hung above them all as she fought until it was impossible for her to go any longer. They sparkled welcomingly at the girl from seemingly unreachable distances as she was lying on the rocks, terribly injured, and getting worse. Temporarily, she lost sight of the warm and tantalizing glow of the stars. Like daylight, but worse and more permanent, and certainly less fitting. She whispered the fact to the goddess. She could no longer see the stars. The son of Poseidon ordered nectar and ambrosia for her, but she knew it was too late. The last thing she wanted now, was to be a part of, or at least see the stars that meant so much to her one last time. They moved her limp body away from the chaos in the chariot and she felt slightly more comfortable, though the stars were still out of reach. She spoke to Lady Artemis, and the friends who had gone so far with her. She said his name, the name she swore never to speak again. And the stars appeared once more. They were possibly more breathtaking than ever, and in the presence of the goddess they were positively unbelievable. She spoke quietly to the goddess Artemis again, letting her know that the stars were now in sight. Lady Artemis agreed sadly, saying that they truly were beautiful. Zoë's favorite and final word escaped her lips: stars. Soon enough, she was a part of them.

* * *

**A/N: Late and sleepless nights, my friend. Those are why this exists. I like it, but I can easily spot some things to work on. Ta-ta.  
-Lexi**


End file.
